


Christmas bells are ringing and wait-?! Children?!

by Fleetfatfox12



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Children, Christmas, Family, M/M, Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleetfatfox12/pseuds/Fleetfatfox12
Summary: Idolish7 has decided to take a break in order to take care of their children and start up their own family's. At Christmas, they all live their days counting up to Christmas differently. Let's take a peek, shall we?(Male pregnancy, don't like, don't read.)





	Christmas bells are ringing and wait-?! Children?!

GakuTenn

"G-Gaku..." Tenn hissed. He looked at the Christmas tree and then at the very top. There should've been either a star or an angel: it didn't really matter which.

Let me put emphasis on the word should've. Instead of an angel or a star, there was a picture of Tenn himself on top of the tree.

He was slightly flattered and very much endeared but was definitely not amused. A pout crossed his face as he glared at Gaku, arms crossed and hip pushed out to the right.

"Do you like it? You're my star and my angel. I think it suits the tree, don't you?" Gaku said, smiling as he wrapped his arms very gently around Tenn's midriff.

"It's beautiful, it really is. Points for creativity too. But Gaku, seriously, I'm six months pregnant. I shouldn't have to deal with this." Tenn sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

Gaku pressed small kisses to Tenn's cheek and nuzzled himself into Tenn's delicate shoulder. "I'll take it down...tomorrow?" He proposed.

A small smile crept onto Tenn's pale face as well as its best friend blush. He couldn't deny that Gaku was sometimes (if not most of the time) adorable.

With almost zero to no effort, Tenn slipped gently out of Gaku's gentle hold. After stretching once, twice, three times, he lay himself on the sofa.

"Are you okay? Do you feel sick again? I'm not cleaning anything up if you don't make it to the bathroom again this time." Gaku scowled. It wasn't in frustration, it was the thought of cleaning up vomit and tears that he didn't best like.

Sighing, Tenn rested his head back against the arm of the black leather sofa and his back into the home of Christmas pillows he had. 

"Well, aren't you just flattering," he said, nose scrunched in the sarcasm. "I'm fine. J-just...Come and rub...M-My stomach...." he stuttered, eyes averting from Gaku.

"Alright, Alright." Gaku replied, complying. He squeezed himself into Tenn's left side, between his stomach and the back of the sofa.

With gentle fingers, Gaku lifted up Tenn's shirt and rested his head on his husbands tiny chest. A small smile- one that he often wore when teasing Tenn- spread across his face as he ran his hand over the bump that had been growing rapidly in the past couple of months.

He could not wait for his babies to be born. Yes, babies, they were having twins. Either way, he began to hum "Let it snow" and "All I want for Christmas" as well as "To my dearest."

Tenn rested his cheek on the top of Gaku's head and smiled contentedly. Gently, he placed his hand on top of Gaku's that was rubbing along his stomach.

Perhaps it was the Christmas spirit getting to him, or the warmth from the heaters, but Tenn felt that he was finally happy. That he was finally, for once, drowning in all he ever could've wished for.

"Merry Christmas..." he mumbled against Gaku's hair.

"Merry Christmas, Tenn..." Gaku chuckled. He laced his fingers with Tenn and resumed his humming.

This. This. Was happiness.

RyuYama

"Umiko, come here. Its time to put the star on the tree!" Ryunosuke exclaimed. He was basically as excited  as the little girl was.

Ryunsouke took a great pride in his almost four year old daughter. She had Yamato's beautiful green eyes and her features were molded similar to his. Her hair was long, flowy and thick, the same colour of Ryunosuke's. She was also quite tall for her age, which could just be a fluke. It wouldn't definitley stay with her as she grew up.

The thing that Ryunosuke loved the most about her was her name. Not because he chose it or anything. But because Umiko is Japanese for child of the sea.

Said daughter ran in, arms spread out in want of being picked up. Her too big, fluffy white pyjamas tickled Ryunsouke's fingers as he picked her up gently.

Their tree was at least a good six feet tall and complimented Ryunsouke's apartment living room nicely. The baubles hung gently off of it, swaying whenever someone walked.

Ryunsouke supported her up in his arms, one hand under her bottom and the other reached for the big golden star. 

The star was handed into Umiko's small hands. Smiling from the doorway, Yamato waddled in holding his phone. 

He held it up to his face and pressed record. "Umi, tell daddy to lift you up higher,okay?" Yamato said, Smiling softly.

Never in his life did he think he was the soft, submissive type; let alone a mother. But after dating and marrying Ryunosuke, he slowly felt himself becoming a softie, and after the birth of Umiko, that instinct was amplified by a great percentage.

"Please daddy!" She said, Smiling politely as she gripped the star in her hands. Giggling, Ryunosuke lifted her up higher than his head, her feet on his shoulders.

Zooming in, Yamato kept the camera firmly focused on Umiko as she placed the star on top of the tree. She giggled in delight and was placed safely back on the floor by her father.

Yamato stopped his camera recording, and, with a grunt, sat himself on the sofa, holding his stomach. Just four more months and they'd have another child. (Disclaimer, he nor the doctors nor Ryunsouke knew at that point, he had twins. They only became apparent during the birth, which lead to a lengthy apology and compensation.)

Chuckling, Yamato tapped the seat next to him. It gave Umiko the signal to go and sit. Full of life, she plopped down next to Yamato and snuggled into his side. His arm then carefully wrapped around her waist, cuddling her close.

Ryunsouke sat on the other side and placed a hand over the small bump that made itself home on Yamato's stomach. 

They shared a brief kiss, Yamato resting his head on Ryunsouke's shoulder and pressing his nose into the crook of his neck gently. 

They watched a few films, and soon enough, Umiko was fast asleep.  Ryunosuke carried her to bed and tucked her in gently. 

Yamato stood at the door and watched, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. Ryunosuke came and stood by the door too. He wrapped his arm around Yamato and switched off the light. "Merry Christmas...Umi..."

Ioriku

"Be careful, Nanase-San!" Iori scolded, helping Riku sit down on the sofa. "Geez, Iori, I'm fine. I can sit down by myself you know?" Riku sighed. 

He appreciated Iori's help, especially through this pregnancy. But it was becoming a little irritating having someone making him feel less independent each day. Plus, he hormones were everywhere. He was grumpy easier and snapped a lot more. Being babyed wasn't helping.

"I'm just being cautious, Riku..." Iori whispered, taking Riku's hands and sitting beside him. He looked at their living room. 

Christmas tree, stockings, fake fireplace, decorations and a cover over the coffee table. Everything was perfectly placed by Iori and some decorations were hand crafted by Riku.

"I know you are, Iori. Just, I'm fine, okay?" Riku reassured, squeezing Iori's hands tightly. 

Because of the pregnancy, his asthma did act up quite a lot. It was mostly certain smells that caused it. Smells like chilli, chocolate, and certain vegetables.

To Riku's delight, however, (especially in the cold months) the baby did like warm milk with honey. It was something he and Iori both drank together.

Since Riku's asthma during the pregnancy did act up, Iori decided to not work. It was fine, as they were still earning money from previous albums, but it was inconvenient as there is only a certain amount of time you can spend with a partner before their presence is too much.

"Alright." Iori replied. He pulled Riku into his chest and cradled him gently. "Cute..." he muttered under his breath as he felt Riku nuzzle up into chest and enjoy the warmth.

It wasn't just Riku annoyed at Iori, it was vice versa too. Iori did not like admitting to his nii-san that Riku was literally horny all day everyday. There was only so much he could do before nothing happens and everything becomes dull.

However, he refused to tell this to Riku, as he feared it might hurt his feelings.

There was a knock at the door. "Leave it..." Riku mumbled, shifting to sit on Iori's knees and grip his shoulders. 

"I think you'll like what I ordered you,  Riku" Iori said softly, shifting his elder from his lap and answering the door. 

One siginature and box later, Iori returned to the living room and turned down the dial on the fake fireplace.

Carefully, he placed the box inbetween himself and Riku. It was a decent sized box. It was about the size of a bedside table, maybe smaller.

Opening his box cutter with a 'shlinck', Iori slid it along the tale of the box. With Riku watching him eagerly, Iori opened the box and pulled out a luxury set of blankets, Christmas pillows and a sweet little teddy with the scent of honey in the belly.

"Iori..." Riku breathed, looking at everything that was pulled from the box. It was just beautiful: and the reindeer on one of the pillows was adorable.

"I read up on it the other week. I decided to give it to you as an early Christmas present. It'll prevent your athsma from acting up and I'll be able to leave you home alone for more than half an hour. The bear will also neutralise the hormones a bit more, so that you'll be a lot calmer, " Iori explained.

"Iori!" Riku shouted happily. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Iori's neck, nuzzling him closely. "I'm so lucky to have you, Iori, really. I love you!"

"I love you too, Nanase-San. Let's enjoy Christmas together." Iori whispered. He ran his hand through Riku's hair and closed his eyes.

It was surely going to be a merry Christmas.

TamaSou. 

"Okay, okay, okay! Are you sure the heater is on, Tamaki?" Sougo worried, looking at his partner one more time for confirmation.

Groaning for about the billionth time, Tamaki replied "I'm very, very sure, Sou-chan! Very sure!" 

He kneeled next to Sougo and kissed his forehead lovingly. Gently, he laid back on the sofa, and watched Sougo lay gently to the side of him.It was a position that they both enjoyed to cuddle in. 

Sougo wrapped his arms around Tamaki's neck. Full of compassion, Sougo pushed his nose into the crook of Tamaki's neck. 

Just three hours ago, they had both found out the gender of their baby. Sougo, now four months in and beginning to put out, had been incredibly nervous. Truthfully, he didn't mind the gender of their baby, but he was still nervous.

It had turned out that they were going to have a little girl. As soon as they heard this, Tamaki got really excited. He couldn't wait to style her hair and buy her pretty things. He wanted to spoil her like he never could've spoilt Aya.

Upon leaving the hospital, Sougo had absolutely insisted on buying some baby clothes and toys. Even if their relationship and marriage was public,   the pregnancy was not. Tamaki had just hoped to god that people didn't take pictures.

Sougo grunted and shifted slightly, watching the Christmas adverts on tv. He promised to himself to clean the house in the next few days. What he wanted more than anything was the Christmas decorations up.

"Oh yeah, Sou-chan. Don'cha think we should tell Soushi-san that it's a girl?" Tamaki asked.

Oh. Right. Sougo had amended his broken bond with his father, especially because of the pregnancy. He knew more than anything that his father absolutely loves baby's.

With a little huff, Sougo sat up. He yawned and heaved himself up onto his feet. Tamaki sat behind him and touched the bottom of his back to steady him slightly.

Sougo took his phone from the windowsill and tapped on his father's contact. Shaking and nervous, Sougo held the phone to his ear.

"Daddy?" He asked, using the childish way of calling him, just as he'd done since he was little and resumed when they repaired their broken bond.

"Ah, son. What is it I can do for you? I'm quite busy at the moment." His father said, a hint of concern in his voice.

"O-Oh...well I can call back later if-" "Don't call back. Talk to me." "A-ah, Alright. Well...we found out the gender of the baby..." Sougo stuttered, sitting down onto Tamaki's lap.

"Well why didn't you say so first? I'd absolutely love to know!" His father exclaimed, voicing his excitement. It wasn't often Soushi did this, but when he did it was endearing to hear: especially when he and Sougo battled in video games.

"Well, it's a girl. Tamaki was really excited too" Sougo said softly. However, after that the phone cut off. Sougo looked at Tamaki and bit his lip, trying to hold back some of the tears that were beginning to form.

"Maybe he just lost signal, Sou-chan. 'S nothing to worry about,Okay? Don't worry, for me, if not anyone else" Tamaki said, putting a hand over Sougo's slightly swollen stomach.

They sat in silence for awhile, holding one another as Sougo hurt, bad. It wasn't the worst Christmas ever, he must admit. But it was still pretty bad.

A knock at the door sounded and the pair got up to open it. Behind the reef hung on the door, a blurred shadow was seen.

Tamaki opened the door and was about to say hello when-

"Merry Christmas, you two."

"Daddy!"

"Soushi-san!"

Perhaps this christmas wasn't going to be so bad after all.

YuMomo 

"Yuki darling~, could you hand me some water please? Momo sang. In his arms he cradled his new baby girl, watching her sleep contently.

Smiling, Yuki hummed in response. He bought Momo a glass of water and kissed his cheek. "I'll go and pick up Yuu in a few minutes, alright hun?" 

"Okay darling. Me and Yuri shall be waiting~" Momo replied, shortly after taking a sip of his water.

Content, Momo sat down. His son Thu had a Christmas play in a few days and he couldn't wait to see it. Yuu would be the opening and closing singer. It made Yuki and Momo so very proud.

Their daughter, Yuri, was only five months old and quite vocal for a tiny baby. 

Gently, Momo lay her into the living room crib, humming quietly to stop any shape or form of her waking up for A N Y T H I N G.

"I'm heading out now..." Yuki stated. He pressed a small kiss to Momo's lips (to which Momo returned) and then left the house quiet.

Momo stood by the floor to ceiling windows of their new apartment that looked over the lights of the city. Biting his lip slightly, Momo worried that it would start to snow while his Yuki and Yuu were coming back.

Deciding it was about time to cook dinner, Momo turned on the radio and set the volume to a quiet one and began to start getting ingredients out. 

What would Yuu like? A Santa face sushi? A reindeer ramen? Perhaps a nice elf Sukiyaki? 

Momo decided to go with Santa face sushi as well as the spicy little rice balls that Yuu loved so much. Before he had realised it, he'd been cooking for more than an hour and that only became apparent when Yuki and Yuu came in.

Momo watched from the open-plan kitchen as Yuu peered over the crib to greet his baby sister, before running into the kitchen and giving his mother a big hug.

He had Momo's pretty pink eyes and little fangs. His hair was a light grey just like Yuki's and he had a beauty spot on the left side of his chin.

With a smile, Momo kissed his cheek, earning a whine as he watched Yuu frantically wipe it off. Laughing, Momo squished his cheeks and let go quickly. Pouting and embarrassed, Yuu stomped into the front room.

Yuki kissed Momo's jaw and pulled him into a gentle embrace. "I'll finish making up dinner if you'd like?" Yuki offered. He knew that Momo wasn't getting much rest with the baby and such. Not only that but the Christmas rush and the thought of work beginning again at the back of his mind.

"You don't mind?" Momo asked, receiving a nod from Yuki in response. "Well~Okay! I guess I'll play with Yuu in the meantime."

Momo went to exit the kitchen but stopped himself and turned around on his heel. "Oh, and darling, spicy little rice balls and sushi that looks like Santa, okay?"

Chuckling, Yuki nodded and fixed up the rest of dinner, while watching Momo and Yuu play games and watch tv.

Dinner was dished up and served, Yuu and Yuri both bathed and washed separately, then put to bed, each served warm milk.

Finally getting downtime, Momo sat next to Yuki and rested on his left side. He felt Yuki's arms wrap around his waist and keep him close.

"Hey, darling?"

"Hm? What is it, My Dearest?" Yuki asked, looking down with concern at his partner.

"I have an early present for you that I must give! I can't hold it in any longer. Please let me tell you!" Momo beamed, light radiating from his face.

A small smile tip-toed onto Yuki's face. "Of course you can. You seem excited" Yuki said, smiling softly.

"Well, the truth is, uhm, I may or may not be pregnant again...uuhuh..." He trailed off, now looking scared and nervous. He then quickly added "I know it's a bit soon for another one but...nn!"

He was cut off by a deep kiss from Yuki. They pulled away from one another with a gasp. "I'm happy. But, promise me this is the last one for awhile?" Yuki sighed happily.

"Naturally." Momo said, sinking into Yuki's arms once more.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas too you to, darling~"

NagiMitsu

The house was completely hectic. Going to a doctor's appointment should not be coming home to chaos.

It was Christmas time, so naturally the house was full of excitement. Mitsuki had two sons, Skye, aged four, and Romi, aged two. 

Mitsuki had left the house for what? One many two hours? And Nagi had completely forgotten how to parent. It made sense in a way, since Skye was born when Nagi was still nineteen years old, but it still didn't!

What Mitsuki had come home to was a Christmas tree half put up, burnt cookies on the side and paper stuck all in the carpet.

Of course he could've blamed it on their rebellious four year old, Skye, but he was a quiet child. He didn't speak much and didn't really like to play. He preferred to sit quietly and do his own thing.

Therefore, the only conclusion Mitsuki could come to was that the whole mess was caused by none other than Romi and Nagi.

"What...happened in here?" He growled through gritted teeth. He looked at Skye who was sat on the sofa with a picture book, poofy ginger hair covering his face, but his pretty blue eyes still visible.

Then, he turned his head to look at Nagi and Romi, who where sat on the floor looking pretty guilty. The biggest giveaway was Nagi's forced smile that looked very awkward and made him seem constipated.

"Oh...we wanted to make you some cookies to make you feel better and set up the Christmas decorations for when you got home. We also wanted to make some for you." Nagi explained sadly, looking at the mess.

Smiling softly and leaning against the doorway, Mitsuki looked at them knowingly. "Alright. But first, clean up a bit, okay? I'll put up the tree with Skye."

"Oh, Mitsuki. Is it a boy or girl-desu?" Nagi asked, looking at the envelope in Mitsuki's hand. 

"We're going to open it on Christmas, in front of Iori, your parents and my parents. But it's Skye's birthday next week, on the 23rd, so, be prepared for that too okay?" Mitsuki said, actually going into the living room and bending down next Romi to take a crayon from his mouth.

"Mamamamamama" he babbled, holding his arms up to be carried. With a heave, Mitsuki lifted Romi up and ruffled the heap of blonde hair on his head and looked into his orange sunset eyes.

Mitsuki rested Romi in a sitting position his hip, that had undoubtedly  grown in size since bearing children. 

He remembered being in labour for three - nearly four- days with Skye which was torture but only two hours with Romi. Mitsuki hoped it would only be a few hours with this new baby, too.

After negotiating for awhile, Nagi had managed to convince Skye to put up the Christmas tree with Mitsuki, and then he had promised Mitsuki to clean up properly.

After handing over Romi to Nagi, Mitsuki looked at his eldest child sat on the sofa, still looking at his picture book. It made Mitsuki so proud to see himself in his son, they looked near identical.

"Skye, are you coming to decorate the tree?" Softly, Mitsuki asked, holding his hand out for the small boy to take.

Nodding, Skye slowly held his hand out to hold Mitsuki's and carefully stood up, placing his picture book on the coffee table.

Aish, he'd grown up way to quick for Mitsuki's liking. They busied themselves with setting up the tree, adding chocolates, baubles and much more fun Christmas decorations.

Nagi and Romi had cleaned the floor. Well, mostly Nagi, as Romi couldn't walk all that well still.

"Nagi, could you lift Skye up to put the angel on the tree?" Mitsuki asked. He wanted to do it really, as he hasn't done so since before Iori was born, but he was too short to reach and this year, Nagi couldn't pick him up.

"Of course! " Nagi exclaimed, handing Romi (who was now sleeping) into Mitsuki's arms. 

Skye held his hands up, blushing slightly, and held the angel in those hands. Nagi picked him up and held him high above his head. He watched his son place the angel with perfect precision atop of the tree.

Nagi put Skye down gently and kneeled in front of him. Then, he cuddled him very close and pulled the small boy onto his lap. 

"My boy, are you excited for your birthday?" Nagi asked, eyes glowing happily for his small boy. He earned a small nod as Skye snuggled himself into the warmth of his father. They hadn't spent as much time together since Romi was born. Romi was younger and more important. He did love his mother very much, but he did get bored of him too.

Mitsuki put Romi to bed in his crib in the master bedroom, then came back downstairs to see Skye sat on Nagi's lap, reading a book to him. "And then Santa's sleigh...flew into the air."

Heart melting into a literal puddle, Mitsuki watched Skye read the rest of the book to Nagi, content in what he was doing. Nagi also seemed very interested, his son was so very smart.

This went on for about half an hour, before Skye got tired and put the book down. They ate dinner soon after, Mitsuki talking to Nagi about grown up things, and scolding Nagi when he talked about Magi☆Cona as he knew it scared poor Skye.

Skye was bathed and ready for bed by the time the sun had set and Magi☆Cona was coming on tv. It was a Christmas special Nagi did not want to miss.

Mitsuki buried himself in putting Skye to sleep and cleaning up a little more, before he sat with Nagi and watched the remaining minutes of Magi☆Cona.

Never in his life did Mitsuki think he'd be so content and so benevolent to people he'd grow so close to. But sat next to Nagi, thinking of his children, ah, here comes the waterworks.

Tears slipped down his cheeks as he began to cry. Nagi's concerned voice overpowered the sobs Mitsuki was making "Oh, Mitsuki! Be happy! What's wrong?" He embraced mitsuki tightly and held him close.

Laughing at himself and confusing Nagi, Mitsuki hugged back and looked up to Nagi. "I just love you all so much and I can't wait to spend Christmas with you." He admitted, nose flushed from crying.

Softly, Nagi replied "Me too. I love you, Mitsuki." He reached a hand to the back of Mitsuki's head and pet his hair very gently.

Mitsuki looked up to Nagi, their faces inches away from one another. They kissed passionately: tounges and all.

When Mitsuki pulled away with a big inhale of air, he playfully asked with a smirk "Do you want an early present?"

Hands on Mitsuki's waist, Nagi replied "Of course~"


End file.
